With progress of computer technology, users are provided with a greater number of functions. People nowadays are more reliant on computers, utilizing them to accomplish almost everything from everyday needs to work-related matters. With majority of the population relying on computers, the data stored in the computer become very important.
Sometimes, the computer will crash while working on something very important. In such inevitable situation, the hard drive may be damaged, and therefore some important data would be lost. In light of this, users should be provided with a backup mechanism to safeguard their work.
Conventionally, the users will use backup software with a secondary storage medium to back up data, such as a DVD/CD. If the users want to back up data in a computer, they have to install backup software first then run this software to back up data in the computer. To back up data into a storage medium such as a disc, the users will need a burner and burning software. In these situations, two kinds of software must be installed.
For many users, installing software is never an easy task. In addition, using back up and burning programs are complicated that ordinary users might feel frustrated when backing up data. When faced with these frustrations, the users may just disregard the back up process. Therefore, there will be a risk that data would be lost when the computer crashes and no backup data to recover.
Besides backing up files, when people use digital cameras to take pictures or videos, they may want to share them immediately. In the conventional way, photos in the digital camera need to be transferred first to the computer first and then burned onto a disc. Here, the same frustration may happen because installing software or transferring photos to the computer is not as easy as it seems.
Therefore, a direct and simple solution should be provided for ordinary users to duplicate their data from the computer or a peripheral device to a secondary storage medium, such as a disc.